Keiss x Cheyanne(OC)
by Kimmielou
Summary: Cheyanne has lost all of her memory due to an airship accident. Or, was it an 'accident'. Could she be Keiss' childhood friend? This is my first so please be easy on the comments.


Most of my life has been a blur. It's been like this since the accident. I was twelve at the time. Doctors have told me that the concussion that I had endured wiped away all of my memory from before, except for my name. I've lived in BridgeTown ever since, running a small book shop on crystal shards and things of that nature. I also work for the Lilty Royal Army as a Crystal Specialist. "Grab that thief! Search every Selkie citizen if you must. Just return that watch," a guard yelled from outside. I sighed in frustration. These Lilties think that all Selkies are thieves. They even accused me of thievery. Yeah, that's right, I'm a Selkie. I know what you're thinking: A Selkie working for the Royal Army? Hey, I'm not the only one, okay. Some guy enlisted a few days ago as a Colonel. I heard he knows Cid. Hmm, I should visit that old onion. It wouldn't hurt to visit, right. Besides, I need a break.

Just as I walked over to the door to close up, Mea ran into the shop. She's my crazy best friend, emphasis on _crazy_**. "**Hey, girl," she shrieked, pulling herself up to sit atop the counter. Great, I'll have to sanitize that later. Lord only knows what that girl has done for the past twenty-four hours. "Oh, hey," I mumbled, counting up today's earnings. "What are you up to," she asked, crossing one leg over her other. "Closing up shop," I replied, recording the amount in our charts before locking the Gil up in the safe. "This early? I thought you locked up at six," she murmured. "Well, I decided to visit Cid," I replied. "That old onion? You serious?" "He may be an onion, but he has a heart of gold. You of all people should respect him. He saved your no good hide more than I can count," I snapped. "Do you need any help closing up," she asked, jumping down from the counter. "That would be nice, thank you," I replied. She then locked the door as I set the alarm and flipped our open sign to the closed side. I unlocked the door and quickly closed it behind me upon my exit. She then squeaked and ran down the street. "There's a sale! I'm sorry, Cheyanne! I can't miss it," she called. I shook my head and took the shortcut to Cid's. Cid's shop is always noisy and covered with tools, blueprints, and grease.

"Hey Cid," I shouted as the huge metal door opened. I waited for a few minutes to see if he had heard me. "Cid, you have another visitor," a male voice yelled over the screech of machines. Cid then grunted and placed his tools on the floor. "Who is it?" "I don't know, go look," the voice replied. Cid then walked through the maze of metal. "Hey," I greeted, closing the door behind me. He then smiled and took my hand. "Cheyanne?! It's good to see you! How have you been," he asked, holding me in a tight embrace. "I've been great! What about you," I replied, joining him deeper into the shop. "Well, I'm working on another project, my dear. Would you like to see?" "Of, course! What does this project do?" "This one is for training Chocobos," he answered. "Hey Cid! Who's the visitor," the voice asked. "This is my good friend, Cheyanne. Come and introduce yourself, Keiss," Cid explained.

He then allowed me to sit in an empty chair while he worked on his projects and machines. "Hello, Cheyanne," the voice purred seductively. I turned around to see a very handsome, young man with bronze skin, copper-red hair, and rust tinted eyes. He wore a tight, long-sleeved, black shirt, knee-length shorts, gold sandals, a bandana, and two gold cuffs in his hair. "H-hello," I replied shakily, my limbs feeling completely numb. Get it together, Cheyanne! He then sat beside me with his arms behind his head. Cid began picking up blueprints from the floor, trying to place them together. "So, Cheyanne, how is your book shop," Cid asked. "It's…okay. Business hasn't been very…good recently," I replied, crossing my arms around my torso. "You run a book shop? What else do you do," Keiss asked. "I'm a Crystal Specialist. I help the Royal Army every-now-and-then," I replied. There was then a loud metallic clang. It echoed against the shop walls.

"Crap! Keiss, Cheyanne, can you go and get a few screws for me? Cheyanne, you should know the place where you can get them, Old Matt's hardware Store," Cid asked, checking his machines for any damage. "Of course," I replied. Keiss then stood up from his seat as I walked to the front door. "May I join you?" "Knock yourself out," I replied, leading the way through the streets.

On the way to the hardware store, Keiss and I talked about ourselves to get to know each other more. I had to admit it. I liked this guy. He was so sweet! The looks were an added bonus. "So, you have no memories of your young childhood," he asked. "No, it's a blur," I replied somberly. "An airship accident, huh, no wonder why Cid called you a living, breathing miracle," he chuckled. "Ha ha, very funny," I mumbled, walking ahead absentmindedly. I then tripped on the uneven walkway. "Whoah, you okay," he asked, helping me to my feet. "Yeah, I'm fine, thank you." I then adjusted my skirt to cover the strange silver marking on my thigh. He didn't seem to notice and kept walking. I followed him nervously, hoping no one else noticed.

When we reached our destination, royal guards stood at every turn. Keiss quickly bought the screws for Cid as I spoke with one of the guards about the security. "A bearer has been sighted in the area, ma'am," he answered. "Ah, thank you, sir." Keiss then returned with the bag of screws and stood next to me. "Shall we return," he asked. I nodded and joined him, shivering slightly. At that moment, I felt as if someone was watching my every move.

As soon as we returned to Cid's Shop, the feeling completely forgotten. "We got the screws Cid," Keiss shouted over the screeching of metal. "Still kissing up, ey, Keiss," an unfamiliar voice chuckled as the noise settled. "Who is that," I asked Keiss. "Oh, shut it, Crystal Bearer," he snapped. A young man then walked into view. He was blonde with eyes a blue-grey color. He wore s yellow shirt, tight pants, and a jacket made of leather and chains. "Hello stranger," I greeted. The boy smiled, "I'm Layle, and you are?" "Cheyanne," I replied with a smile. "Nice to meet you," he chuckled, the crystal on his cheek shining brightly. I wonder what his power is. He then glared at Keiss. "Damn Selkie," Layle grumbled. "Layle! How many times do I have to correct you for that mouth of yours," Cid bellowed.

"Stupid Crystal Bearer," Keiss snapped back. Layle then picked Keiss up in a bright blue bubble and threw him up to the ceiling. "Please put him down, Layle. We don't need him to have brain damage," I shouted over the roar of machines. Layle then scowled and released him with a loud thump. "Ow," Keiss whispered breathlessly. Layle smirked and helped him up. Keiss then huffed and walked away to give Cid the screws that he had asked for. I watched Layle use his gift on some of the random objects around the shop. "I know your secret," he murmured quietly. "What do you mean by that?" "You're a bearer, right? That crystal- on your right thigh- isn't a tattoo is it," he asked. "No," I replied. "What exactly is your power," he asked, scratching the crystallized area of his cheek. "I-I don't know."


End file.
